


Beware The Frozen Heart

by FatyGSquare



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, alternative universe, magical au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatyGSquare/pseuds/FatyGSquare
Summary: Javier had been warned, but it had been in vain.The Frozen Heart found him.READ THE TAGS!!
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Beware The Frozen Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Yes... a new fic... I know I said I'd focus on Boudoir and I'm on it, promise... but this idea just popped in my mind and I had to write...  
As always, English is not my first language, so please excuse any and all mistakes!
> 
> WARNINGS!!: mentions of rape and torture, dubious consent, character suffering of Stockholm Syndrome. If you believe any of these could trigger you in any way, please please please go back.

_ ‘Beware the Frozen Heart’ _

Javier sits up in a fright, panting and shaking, with a sheen of cold sweat running down his face. His hands are gripping the silken sheets so tight it hurts.His feet are cold and numb, even with the fire burning in the hearth.

_ Soft and gentle hands treading through his curls, arms wrapped tightly and protectively around his torso, hot tears wetting the thin shirt covering his body. A soft voice that whispers… _

_ ‘Beware the Frozen Heart’ _

He brings his hands to cover his ears, trying to drown out the sounds outside, the voices inside his head.

_ Stop, stop, stop! _

“Stop!” he screams and the door flies open.

“Sir?” a young man -_too young_ \- says. He cannot be older than sixteen, and Javier pities for him. “Is everything alright, sir?”

“Yes.” his voice catches in his throat and he coughs once, twice. “Yes, everything is fine.”

The guard doesn’t look very convinced, but doesn’t dare question him either.

“Do you know where-” he starts.

“Leave us.” a voice behind the guard says, and the young man pales, scattering away.

So commanding, so sure, so confident, so powerful.

_ ‘Beware the Frozen Heart’ _

A lean body of around his height, all muscle, covered with skin the color of snow, tainted with bruises and scars. He stands tall and proud, the expected bearing for a man of his status. Dressed in deep red silk robes, looking down at Javier kneeling by the bed, he is every bit as commanding as he was the fateful day they met.

_ Javier runs away in no particular direction. Away from the chaos that surrounds him, away from the sound of crumbling earth splitting his ears, the deafening crackling of the thunders conjured to burn flesh and bone. He runs and runs and runs, legs and lungs burning, until he smashes into a thick and cold wall. Pale, cold and wet just like the man that summoned it. Before giving into unconsciousness, his eyes clash with the darkest irises he has ever seen. _

_ ‘Take him’ he commands. _

“You know better than to open the door to anyone but me.” he says, imposing and menacing from where he stands over Javier. “Don’t you, my pet?”

“I did no- mmphhmm” he tries to excuse himself but ends up choking on the thick and cold cylinder of ice that suddenly appears in his mouth.

“Shhh…” his master says, kneeling beside him and threading a hand in his unruly curls, before pulling hard, forcing Javier’s head back and a choking sound from his mouth. “You know I do not like it when others feast their eyes upon what is only supposed to be for mine.”

He knocks on the floor thrice, and the ice disappears. He coughs and splutters, throat raw and tongue numb, gasping for air. Tears run down his face because he does not wish for things to go back the way they were.

_ He sits on the floor of the unfurnished room, no food and no water. The only company is the fading candlelight and a bucket. The man who has captured him comes to visit him twice a day, morning and night. Mornings are all about his mouth, as he is made to suck the heavy and hot cock forced inside it. Nights are about the rest of his body, the same cock pounding his hole, his own member trapped in that contraction that will not allow him release. The rest of the time is spent alone, watching the night go by and he finds himself begging for his master, for contact, for any kind of touch. _

“It was my fault, master.” he says, voice trembling and clearly full of fear. “I woke up in a fright and must have screamed. He was only checking to see if anything had happened.”

“Nightmares again, my pet?” elegant fingers caress his face and he welcomes the gentle treatment. “Let me guess, your mother and her warning?”

“I am sorry, master.” Javier says, bowing his head.

“I know you are.” he takes his chin between his fingers and forces him to look him in the eye. “Do you miss her?”

“I-” he starts, but shuts his mouth. He takes a deep breath and exhales, body shuddering. “Yes, master.”

“Do you wish to see her?” he asks, voice uncommonly soft and Javier sobs.

“Please, don’t.” he says, trying to stop the tears but it is in vain. “Please, master, do not give me hope.”

“But you can see her if you want to.” he says, and waves his hand towards the mirror. The delicate glass freezes and shines with frost, before the image of a middle aged woman appears. “Look.”

Javier cries, for the first time in months, when he sees his mother’s reflection in the mirror. She looks slightly older, with new wrinkles around her eyes and mouth and Javier wishes he had been there to see them appear. He stands and goes to the vanity, tripping on the carpet and holding onto the wood so hard his knuckles turn white. The image disappears after a few minutes and Javier falls to the floor, curling in on himself.

“She is alive and well, Javier.” his master says and he nods. “As is the rest of your family. I made sure of it.”

“Thank you, master.” he says between the sobs. “Allow me to thank you, master.”

“There is no need, darling.” he says and Javier feels the air around him shifting and a pair of arms made of ice carry him back to bed. His master then tucks him in, like he would a precious child, and kisses his forehead. “Sleep again, my sweet. The day is still too young for you to be awake.”

“Master, I-” he starts, but a finger upon his lips quietens him.

“I shall watch over your dreams, my little flame.” he whispers, kissing his lips softly and humming a tune.

“Master…” Javier whispers, and just before drifting off to sleep, he adds. “Yuzuru…”

The man’s eyes widen, surprise clearly visible in them. This is the first time Javier has said his name. He smiles, guilt pulsing hot and heavy all over his body at everything he has put Javier through. But this is the way he was brought up, ruthless and cunning, merciless and murderous.

Until he found a pair of frightened, chocolate-colored eyes.

Until he found a flame that burnt for long enough to melt right through his training, all the way down to his heart.

_‘Beware the Frozen Heart’_ they say.

Yuzuru wants to laugh.

_‘What Frozen Heart?’_ he thinks.

_ ‘Javier melted it.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Let me know what you think in the comments, which are always super welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
